


Shame

by makebei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brocedes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makebei/pseuds/makebei
Summary: 那个男人刚刚在前天搬进他的家，每晚和他的妈妈睡在同一张床上。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来自电影《鱼缸》，背德，sex warning

Lewis醒得很早，虽然他昨晚并没有睡好。  
他打开门。空无一人。  
他悄声走到厨房，从橱柜里掏出一袋不知道放了多久的麦片，就着牛奶，囫囵地吞咽着充饥。  
忽然，阁楼上传来一阵脚步声。  
Lewis僵住了。他努力表现得毫不在乎，埋头吃着麦片。  
“嗨，早上好。”  
Lewis终于抬头。  
那个男人在和他打招呼。 除了一条低腰牛仔裤什么都没穿。  
Lewis狠狠地吞了口吐沫。  
那个男人刚刚在前天搬进他的家，每晚和他的妈妈睡在同一张床上。他有着一头迷人的金发，灰蓝色的眸子，苍白的皮肤。他搬进来的第一天就告诉了Lewis他的名字，Nico。  
Nico，一个舌尖和门牙轻轻碰触，再微微张嘴就能发出来的简单可爱的名字。然而Lewis却从没开口叫过他的名字。  
即使他在内心已经练习了千百遍。  
现在，Nico背对着他，半裸着，旁若无人地展示着自己美好的曲线。那条该死的牛仔裤几乎没有任何作用，Lewis甚至能顺着他凹陷的脊柱看到那条若隐若现的臀缝。  
他在厨房随意捣鼓了一会儿，随后将一碟煎培根端到Lewis面前。  
“早上就吃这些可不行。”  
他轻轻地笑着。  
Lewis盯着他略微勾起的嘴角，没有回答。  
他撇撇嘴，转身端起自己的那份，拿了两副刀叉，慢吞吞地上楼了。  
直到他从视线里消失，Lewis的视线都没从他的屁股上移开。

Lewis把自己重重地砸向床。  
被压在身下的手悄悄伸进了自己的内裤里。  
他一边抚摸着自己，一边控制不住地在脑海中想着那个挥之不去的身影。  
那人的皮肤非常白，几乎是有点不健康的苍白。细小的痣遍布他的背部，Lewis想知道他的屁股上是否也是如此。他的骨架比较小，肌肉却锻炼得恰到好处，Lewis看了看自己平坦的小腹，忽然很想感受一下那人形状美好的腹肌。  
他用手指圈住自己的阴茎，上下套弄着。  
那人仅着一条牛仔裤，跪在他身前，低头不断地吞吐着。他低着头，Lewis看不清他的表情，只能看到他背部突出的肩胛骨，像一只展开翅膀的天鹅。Lewis会抚摸他的下颚，顺着他线条优美的脖颈摸到他光滑的背部。他的指尖在那道凹陷的脊柱上来回滑动，那人会发出舒服的呜咽。  
Lewis加快了手上的动作。  
然后他的手指继续向下，触碰他全身最诱人的曲线。他的手掌抚上那美丽的臀部，徘徊摩擦着。下一秒他收紧手指，用力地揉捏着，在完美的臀瓣上留下深深的痕迹。那人惊叫出声，但因为嘴被堵住，只能生生吞下去。他的喉咙会忍不住收缩，反射性地呕吐。Lewis强硬地挺身，不让他退后。  
FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKNICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICONICO  
Lewis眼前一白，身体瘫软在床上，指尖一片黏腻。  
大概过了几分钟，他终于缓过神来，抬起手臂盖住了自己的眼睛。  
FUCK  
他完了。

END


End file.
